Shi Ni Ue 死に飢え
by ZukoMolarity
Summary: 10 years after Light Yagami Died the world is still worried about another note book making its way to Earth. That's when Evelyn a 13 year old from England finds a Note Book at school she intends to use its power for good which quickly gets the attention of her friends and the law. rated T for language and violence. The title in English means Hungry for Death.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow if tried to write lots of different stories but so far all of them have failed! I'm just not good at keeping track of them or remembering their existence! don't get me wrong I love fanfiction however writing it has always been hard for me cause I come up with some good, creepy and/or disturbing ideas which all of meh friends would like to read about but I am not very good at actually writing it!**

 **okay, boring explanation done! anyway instead of doing my usual x-men fanfic which I can never seem to remember to do I'm gonna do a Death note fic! but its OCs (as like a plural) so basically all my own characters but in the death note universe with lots of mentions of other characters! ummm... o yeah I'm terrible at checkin my own work! I do go through it and I have a none official beta. But mistakes always seem to slip in! so plz notify me of any mistakes! Even if your reading this 10 years in the future or something!**

 **Thanks! please like and review!**

* * *

 **chapter 1 - The note book...  
**

Wow.

Another day in my dull life.  
Daydreaming is the only thing which helps me forget...  
I imagine the horror of what happened in Japan almost 10 years ago. A mortal man who became a god. The idea of it sounds ridiculous yet there is something pleasing about there being a divine being. Somebody to purge the would of evil giving justice a face a name: Kirra.

But like all things, the idea of a true god, was destroyed. According to the news and various other sources of media only Japan was hit with the impact of Kira's judgement however crime rates all over the world have gone down even after his inevitable defeat at the hands of the Japanese police force. Even here in Britain the power of Kirra has convinced the government to set numerous laws to stop another individual from attempting to take his place. Though nobody knows were or what he got his power from but government officials who would not share the information likely. They have even gone so far as to say anyone caught worshipping Kirra will have a minimum sentence of life in prison with the maximum being an execution. so having anything to do with Kirra is a death wish...

" Evelyn! wait up!" Linda shouted jogging towards me is a sort of flustered fashion. She always meets me before school so we could walk together and she could tell me how interesting here latest book is. Her love for books basically keeps her in the school library at every break, lunch or free period her appearance doesn't help either. Her really short hair, glasses and carrier bag of about a dozen books make her a prime target for bulling from the more popular kids.  
"what happened to you?" I asked knowing I would get a really long winded answer.  
" You know Justin?" I nodded "well he just asked me out! I said no but now he won't stop following me! Right, he's still my friend and all but-"  
" Don't look now but he's comin' over here"  
It was not that surprising to here that Linda had somehow got herself into trouble before school because she has to catch a train before meeting me at the station. One of the many people who catch the same train is Justin a year 7 who is incredibly short with bright orange hair making him look kind of like a deformed carrot. Wait that offensive to carrots. Anyway this particular year 7 is amazingly irritating which is also not surprising considering he always tries to hang out with year 8s to make himself seem cool or popular. This means very little people like him besides his equally annoying friend Neal.  
" com' on! Linda you should go out with me! I'm nothin' like that Gordon you asked out last week!" Justin screamed at the top of his lungs drawing lots of attention from nearby school kids. We continued walking pretending we did not hear him but he ran after us.  
"Go away Justin!" Linda and I said simultaneously increasing our pace. We had almost reached the school entrance but that was when Justin attempted to grab my shoulder trying to stop us however it was out of his reach so he settled with grabbing my backpack pulling it as hard a he could. That's when I had it. I whipped round back handing him straight in the nose causing it to bleed. He glared at me for about half a minute in shock before running off in flurry of tears.

"Well done! you did not have to hit him!" Linda ranted as we headed toward were lockers.  
" He had it coming!" I protested knowing full well that Linda was right.  
"He would have already snitched to one of the teachers by now! And my parents are going to kill me if they find out!"  
"Hold on! Worst case scenario I have to cover for you and say it was all my fault besides they will let me off if I sugar-coat the incident a little bit." Linda sighed then walked to the library. I knew I would probably be getting a talk from one of my teachers about my 'inappropriate behaviour' later in the day then be forced to apologise for what I did but it still felt good to hit that little squirt for once. I opened my locker to get my books out when a black object dropped out.

I got to History just in time taking my seat next to my best friend Kate.  
" Your late. Again."  
"I was caught up Linda's having boyfriend trouble again" That was all the information Kate needed before she got back to her work. Mrs Shake was busy teaching about how World War One started to Henry the class History nerd so I pulled out the object that had previously fell out of my locker. It was a completely black note book that said 'Death Note' on the front. How the hell had this thing got into my locker? somebody could have slipped it through the gap at the bottom but why? It looks like I nice note book not in the sense it says death note on the front but that it looks to be good quality. I flicked to the first page ' The human who's name is written in this note book shall die'. Well at least it gets straight to the point! This has got to be one of those practical jokes the year 7s are always doing! like a note book could kill anybody...


	2. Chapter 2

**HAY! Thanks for ur support on the last Chapter I know it was a bit short but now I know somebody likes reading my dribble I'm gonna do longer chapters! Sorry for all the hate on year sevens! I needed to give them something to talk about besides I don't think there's anything wrong with 11-12 year olds having been one myself! Again please tell me if you find any mistakes that slip through! I check it the best I can!  
**

 _ **I do not own death Note**_

* * *

After History had finished I had a free period so me and Kate decided to go to the library.

Kate got out here numerous Math books and started studying. I new I should be doing some sort of work but I just can not take my mind of that Note book. If it could kill someone would it be wrong to try? To write someone's name in? I know I am thinking about it to much and its probably just a stupid prank but to have that kind of power would be amazing! It almost remind me of... Kirra. A few tables away from were I am, Linda was reading one of her new books. Should I write her name? It is a harmless notebook. If it did kill her though. No. Just in case It actually kills her, which is highly unlikely, I have to choose a better target one who I can have a laugh with later when it does not work. I scan the room. Some six formers, whose names I do not know, are dotted around but besides that there are no other kids in library. Maybe I could write the name of a celebrity? Justin Bieber Perhaps?

"HAY! Guys its the amazing Gevil!" Olive a burst into the library making all the sixth formers simultaneously shush. She is a perfect target. She is a nobody and is extremely homophobic, Racist and anything in the middle. Would anyone care if she died? Wait, am I actually thinking this? I am thinking about killing her. Olive, or Gevil as she preferred, is just one of those kids who wants a laugh out of every thing even though normally it is not funny, adding to the equation she is incredibly dirty minded Smut and porn being some of her favourite pass times. " Soz peeps! I'm just trying to spread the word of Gevil! The gay devil!" She screamed. shaking her head as she did so letting her short dark hair caught in her glasses.  
"Olive! that is completely inappropriate behaviour! Unless you want a ban from the library I suggest you sit down quietly!" Mrs D the librarian said sternly.  
" Ugghh! fine!" Gevil muttered in the classic moody teenager tone. Kate looked up from her work to see what the commotion then rolling her eyes.  
"Why are year 7s always the ones causing trouble?" I say calmly swinging back on my chair keeping an eye on Mrs to make sure she does not see me."  
"We were year 7s last year you know! just cause they are new every one blames them for everything!"  
" hmph. Well that's because of 2 reasons-"  
"What?"  
" A. they make it far too easy for use to blame them for things! B. %80 percent of the time they are actually the ones who cause the problems" I say grinning wildly. Looking defeated Kate got back to her work only making a small grunt to show she was annoyed. After I was certain she was busy I pulled out my Note book and looked at my victim one last time: she was juggling Chess pieces. I wrote her name glancing up after each letter 'Olive Robinson' and according to the rules at the front of the book she should die within 40 seconds of writing the name of a heart attack. I waited. She continued juggling the pieces of chess looking particularly innocent that's when she started looking at me. I realised I was glaring at her this whole time. putting the notebook back in my school backpack I looked downwards pretending to read. Counting, I could feel her eyes on me. Almost as though she new I wrote her name down. Maybe she was the one that made it? Perhaps that why she was staring. I checked at my watch: 5, 4, 3, 2...

I looked up almost hoping to see her fall to the ground. Nothing happened. she was still alive. I knew it would not have worked and killing her would have been an awful thing to do but I felt really disappointed about it.

* * *

After about 3 minutes we decided to leave the library to get to the next lesson on time. The class entered the room and took their seats mine was at the back next to the window. To be honest it was the best seat because the teacher could not see you as easily and you had a great view of the front of the school. Most of the time I sat there watching kids using food as projectiles or wrestling each other. Sometimes my friend would even place bets on who won the fights but that was on the rare occasions when we got to sit next to each other. However normally I have to sit next to Henry the class History nerd. Surprisingly he was not particularly smart in any other subjects that and him being slightly over weight did get him teased quite a bit.

It had only been five minutes but I was bored rigid, Mrs S was teaching English which is about as interesting as watching paint dry. Suddenly I heard a siren! It kept getting louder, I looked around when I noticed the source of the noise was coming from outside. It was an Ambulance! It was just visible from the window next to my seat. Someone had probably got hurt fighting another kid. A pair of paramedics jumped out the back of it and ran in to the building carrying their collection of medical supplies.

The next thing I know the whole class including the teacher were gathering round my desk trying to get a peak of the emergency vehicle.  
"Who's had an accident do you think?" The class spread rumors with each other each kid coming up with some crazy idea.  
"Maybe he lunch lady ate her own food?"  
"Yeah."  
"Maybe one of the Tech teachers sawed their hand off!"  
"Maybe the caretaker cleaned out Henry's locker again!" The children burst out laughing.  
"Everyone back in your seats!" Mrs S said ushering the kids to sit down." Who ever it is who need help they don't want us watching them." Henry had turned bright red now and was looking out the window, obviously trying to hold back tears. So the lesson continued normally besides the regular joke about Henrys obesity.

By the time it was lunch all sorts of bizarre rumors had spread around the school. One of the more popular ones is that Henry had sat on one of the teachers.  
" You cant help but feel sorry for that kid can you?" Kate murmured while eating her sandwiches.  
"who?" Linda said confused. She had clearly missed all the gossip because she had been in the library reading again.  
"Henry."  
"Oh, that fat kid who sits Evelyn in English! Yeah, he is always getting picked on."  
" This time they are saying that he sat on a teacher or something," I butted in attempting to get Linda up to speed." you know 'cause that ambulance showed up." Linda stood up, emptied her rubbish into the bin and gave us a very serious look.  
"That ambulance came because that year seven, Olive Robinson." She paused " after you guys left she just collapsed! At first we all thought she was messing around but... Well you can guess the rest." We all exchanged glances and proceeded with eating in silence.

So Olive did die? Does that mean that the note book actually worked? Or is it just a coincidence? It was not entirely accurate because it said she would die of a heart attack after 40 second, Instead Olive died about 10 minutes later! This means I'm going to have to test it again just to be certain!

* * *

 **Sorry about doing another short chapter!**

 **Replies:**

 **Quicksilver283- I am so lad that your enjoying my story! Sorry about being offensive to carrots! Oh and it is partially based on true events that happened when I was back in school! Thanks!**

 **SylviaHunterOfArtemis- Thanks I always like constructive Criticism it helps me make my stories better and more interesting! I will check my work more often especially since I make a lot of mistakes! Again thanks a lot hope you continue reading!**


End file.
